<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Must Have Been the Wind by death_by_fanfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681672">Must Have Been the Wind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/death_by_fanfic/pseuds/death_by_fanfic'>death_by_fanfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Song fic, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/death_by_fanfic/pseuds/death_by_fanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When an alarming crash wakes Patton Sanders in the middle of the night, he can't fight his instinct to check on the occupant of the apartment above the one he shares with his husband, Logan. </p>
<p>Will Patton's well-meaning intentions fix things, or will they simply make matters worse for both parties?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 🍃Chapter 1🍃</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is also posted on Wattpad. I will try to update every other week</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Patton Heart never cared for formalities and titles. He never had, and he probably never would. It was just part of his personality, the same way some people were adamant that they were addressed by their proper titles. His teachers always caved to Patton’s nicknames after the first couple of days of each school year once he explained his hate of formalities, and anyone younger than him was automatically his ‘kiddo’. It wasn’t that he didn’t respect his superiors, Patton simply didn’t see why he had to when they were all humans at the core. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton’s distaste for formalities was the reason for him running toward the figure that was carrying boxes towards the door of the apartment complex he lived in with his husband, Logan. He only slowed when the figure flinched upon his approach, holding out his hands in a friendly gesture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey there, kiddo, I’m Patton!” he said enthusiastically once he was stopped in front of the other. “Are you moving in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The person carrying boxes, who didn’t appear older than 20, nodded hesitantly. “Y-yeah,” they murmured, and Patton could detect their nervous fidgeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton smiled warmly. “Well, don’t let me stop you!” he giggled. “If you need anything at all, I live in apartment 319 with my husband.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other nodded and gave Patton a half-smile before scurrying to the door of the apartment complex with the boxes. Patton watched them go, making a mental note that he would have to make a batch of cookies for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton was startled out of his thoughts by an arm lacing around his waist, and he squeaked quietly from the shock. Without looking, he knew it was Logan and immediately relaxed, a hand on his chest as he leaned into Logan’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How was work?” he asked quietly, opening his eyes and looking up into Logan’s dark brown eyes. Patton swore that his heart melted when Logan gave him a dazzling smile before kissing his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Work was wonderful,” Logan responded almost giddily. “The students were thrilled to learn that there would be pride month festivities during the last week of school, seeing as it lines up with the first week of June.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton giggled quietly. “That’s amazing,” he said with a smile. “I could make a bunch of cupcakes that have a bunch of different flags on them”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan smiled more, and Patton had to focus on keeping his knees from giving out. “I’m sure the students would be delighted by that, Sunshine”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton smiled at the nickname before pulling back from Logan’s chest and taking his hand. “C’mon, let’s go inside,” he offered, swinging their hands slightly. The chuckle that came from Logan made Patton’s eyes light up, and the bubbly man smiled more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton allowed Logan to take the lead as they entered the complex and went to the elevators. As was their tradition, Logan let him press the buttons for the elevator, and he lightly squeezed Patton’s hand as they exited on the third floor. Patton leaned up and swiftly kissed Logan’s cheek as the two walked, grinning triumphantly at the blush that spread across the other man’s cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Patton, we are literally feet away from our apartment,” Logan mumbled as he hurried to pull out his key. “Can’t you wait?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled and kissed Logan’s cheek again. “Nope!” he giggled. “I must shower my husband with affection this very moment, and it can’t wait!” The darkening blush on Logan’s cheeks was all Patton needed to know that his statement had hit its mark, and he giggled softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Logan managed to open the door, Patton was quick to pull him in and shut the door behind them. He made sure to lock it before dragging Logan over to their couch and pushing the two of them down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I demand attention,” he giggled, curling up on Logan’s chest. Patton couldn’t help the smile that took over his face when Logan started to absent-mindedly card his fingers through his hair, and he melted into the touch. “I love you, Lo-Lo”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, too, Patton.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whoo, so sorry guys, this should have been posted a week and a half ago. I just, like, completely forgot about this, lol. Anyways, here's chapter 2</p>
<p>TW: Absolutely none</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"But can't it wait a couple of hours?"</p>
<p>"It would benefit us more if I can go to the hardware store and finish fixing the toilet sooner rather than later."</p>
<p>Patton pouted at Logan's response before looking up at him with puppy-dog eyes that he knew Logan couldn't resist. That morning, Logan insisted that he needed to go to the store to get a specific thing for some problem that Patton didn't understand, but Patton didn't like that one bit.</p>
<p>The two spent the next twenty minutes in a heated debate; Logan stating that he should go, and Patton trying to get him to stay so they could make cookies together.</p>
<p>After a moment of silence, Logan let out a sigh. "I suppose it will not take all morning to make cookies."</p>
<p>Patton instantly smiled and bounced in a happy circle, hugging Logan tightly afterwards. "Yay!!!" he squealed quietly before dragging Logan to the small kitchen and starting to pull out ingredients while talking at the same time. "Okay, I'm debating between making those peanut-free 'peanut butter' cookies I did a couple weeks ago and plain old chocolate chip cookies"</p>
<p>Looking up from the cupboard, Patton giggled when he saw Logan's frazzled look. The other was standing in the middle of the kitchen with the package of sugar that Patton gave him cradled in his arms, a confused look on his face.</p>
<p>"Oh, we can make both!!" Patton gasped with realization. When seeing Logan glance at his watch, he quickly added. "I'll do the peanut butter cookies while you're shopping."</p>
<p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~</b>
</p>
<p>75 minutes later, Patton giggled as he ran his fingers through Logan's flour-covered hair. "I think we're gonna have to shower again!" he stated, as the two of them were covered in flour and sugar.</p>
<p>"And I will have to remind myself not to agree to bake with you," Logan said with a teasing glint in his eyes.</p>
<p>Playing along, Patton gasped and clutched his chest. "Not baking with me???" he bemoaned, backing away from Logan with wide eyes. "That's a felony punishable by tickles!!!"</p>
<p>Logan chuckled softly and matched the steps that Patton took, cornering him against the island. Patton's face heated up with a blush, and he instinctively wrapped his arms around Logan's waist, holding him closer.</p>
<p>Gentle fingers traced Patton's jaw before Logan's lips met his in a soft kiss. Patton eagerly reciprocated the kiss as he grasped Logan's shirt tightly, never able to get enough of him. Much to his dismay, Logan pulled back after a moment but didn't move too far.</p>
<p>"If baking with you ends with me kissing you while you're pinned against the island," Logan murmured with a smirk as he trailed his lips along Patton's jaw and to his ear, eliciting a breathy whine from Patton. "I might have to join you more often."</p>
<p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~</b>
</p>
<p>Two hours, a shower, and another batch of cookies later, Patton held two plates of cookies in one hand as he stepped out of the apartment in search of the new tenant he saw the day prior. Before the door could close behind him, Patton turned around and walked over to where Logan was sitting in the living room.</p>
<p>"Is there a problem, Love?" Logan asked, looking up from the book he was reading.</p>
<p>Patton groaned in response and set the cookies down on the coffee table and flopped onto the couch with his head in Logan's lap, burying his face in his hands. "I don't know where they live!" he lamented, looking up at Logan through his fingers. "How do I give them the cookies if I don't know which apartment they're in?"</p>
<p>Logan hummed and nodded, setting his book to the side and carding his fingers through Patton's loose curls. Patton relaxed substantially and pressed his cheek against Logan's stomach while also leaning into the touch.</p>
<p>"I suppose that would be a problem," Logan murmured quietly as he continued his actions, gazing off into the distance.</p>
<p>"What'cha thinking, Lo-Lo?" Patton asked with a quiet giggle when his words startled Logan out of his thoughts.</p>
<p>"Oh, just thinking about how you could get their apartment number," he responded, smiling down at Patton. "You could call Emile. I'm sure they would give the new tenant's number for the sake of your cookies."</p>
<p>Patton smiled widely and giggled at the mention of the owner of the apartment complex. He knew Emile growing up, the two of them being inseparable throughout elementary and high school. To everyone's surprise, the two kept their friendship strong when Emile ended up twenty-five hundred miles away from their hometown in pursuit of a psychology degree. After obtaining said degree, they moved back and opened an office with a few other therapists and psychiatrists while also taking on ownership of the apartment complex.</p>
<p>Focusing back on the present, Patton nodded and quickly pulled out his phone, dialing the number he knew by heart.<b></b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hehe, Emile mention!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 🍃Chapter 3🍃</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Unsympathetic Janus</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Exiting the elevator, Patton couldn't contain the excited bounce in his steps as he neared what he now knew to be the door of the newest tenant, plates of cookies in hand. When he reached the door, he shifted the plates so he could knock, waiting patiently as he heard faint footsteps approach the door.</p><p>Moments passed before the door cracked open, revealing the same person that Patton greeted the day before.</p><p>"Hiya!" Patton giggled before the other could speak. "I brought cookies to welcome you to the complex!"</p><p>The other person stared at the cookies in Patton's hands before looking up at him. "Y-you shouldn't have," they murmured, but they slowly accepted the plates from Patton.</p><p>"I don't know what you like so I made two kinds. That plate has regular chocolate chip cookies," Patton explains excitedly, pointing at each plate in turn. "And that plate is peanut-free 'peanut butter' cookies, just in case you're allergic!"</p><p>The person across from Patton looked up with wide eyes. "You did all that for me?" they asked, eyes wide.</p><p>"Of course," Patton said with a smile. "I like doing this sort of stuff for people. It makes me feel good."</p><p>The other nodded slightly, looking back down at the cookies for a moment before speaking. "M-my name's Virgil. He/him pronouns."</p><p>Patton smiled more at Virgil's statement. "That's a nice name," he said before looking down at his watch. "Well, I suppose I should go, my husband should be back from the store by now and he might need my help. You remember what apartment we're in?"</p><p>Virgil nodded slightly. "319, right?" he responded.</p><p>"Bingo!" Patton cheered, immediately quieting when he noticed Virgil flinch. "Well, I'll maybe talk to you later!"</p><p>Virgil smiled slightly at that, and Patton smiled back, giving him a small wave before turning around. He only made it a few steps before he had to stop short, inches away from running into someone. Glancing up, Patton immediately noticed a splotchy scar across the left side of the person's face.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Patton! I don't think I've seen you here before," he said, taking a step back.</p><p>"No, I just moved in with my boyfriend," the other said in a smooth voice, glancing over Patton's shoulder with what he could only describe as a glare.</p><p>"Oh, Virgil?" he asked. "I was just talking to him! I didn't see you yesterday when he arrived."</p><p>"Ah, yes," the other responded. "I was... busy. My name is Janus, by the way. He/him pronouns are preferred."</p><p>Patton smiled. "That's a cool name."</p><p>Janus gave Patton a one-sided smirk. "Thank you," he said. "Now, I must be on my way."</p><p>Smiling more and stepping out of Janus's path, Patton gave him a wave. "Alright, my husband and I are on the floor below if you need anything!"</p><p>The lack of response from Janus as Patton walked away would have been enough to unnerve him, but the door to the apartment being slammed open and closed was the icing on the cake, sending Patton back home with a bad feeling in his gut.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 🍃Chapter 4🍃</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Important A/N at the bottom, please read it.</p>
<p>TW: mentions prison</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton didn't know what it was that woke him up, just that he was awake. Glancing over at the clock, he saw that it was only 12:37 a.m., an hour and a half since he went to bed. Letting out a quiet grumble, he rolled over and let out a smile when he saw his husband's sleeping form.</p>
<p>The two had been married for nearly five years, having known each other for ten years before and dating for three. Patton let out a happy hum as he curled closer to his husband's side, letting himself relax and slowly drift off.</p>
<p>It seemed the universe had other plans, as, just before Patton could fall asleep, a deafening crash sounded above the room. Bolting upright with wide eyes, Patton stared out into the dark third-floor apartment bedroom, looking for anything out of the ordinary. When he couldn't see anything alarming, Patton relaxed and let out a quiet sigh.</p>
<p>Patton's relaxed state was interrupted moments later when muffled shouts sounded from above. Straining his ears, Patton made out two phrases that chilled him to the core.</p>
<p>
  <em>"trying to run from me...wouldn't have been in prison..."</em>
</p>
<p>Patton drew in a sharp breath when he recognized the voice as Janus's and gently shook the sleeping man beside him while he fumbled to find his glasses.</p>
<p>"Lo-Lo," he whispered urgently. "You need to wake up."</p>
<p>As he was attempting to wake up Logan, Patton heard another voice sound from upstairs, and he knew it had to be Virgil. He couldn't distinguish words, but, by the strain in the sound, Patton was almost certain that Virgil was either crying or had been crying recently.</p>
<p>The thought alone spurred on Patton's efforts to wake Logan, and he doubled his shaking, speaking louder as well. "Logan, please wake up."</p>
<p>Almost instantly, Logan was sitting upright. "What is it, Starlight?" he murmured as he rubbed his eyes with his free hand, his voice gravelly from sleep.</p>
<p>"There was a really loud crash from above," Patton explained as he put on his glasses. "And then someone started to shout. They said something about running away and prison. And then I heard Virgil and it sounded like he was crying."</p>
<p>Patton saw Logan's eyes widen out of the corner of his eye and scooted closer to him, relaxing slightly when Logan instinctively wrapped his arms around him and started to rub his back soothingly. Logan planted a tender kiss to Patton's hairline, and Patton smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around Logan in return.</p>
<p>"I'm guessing you would like to go check on them," he mused, his cheek resting against Patton's forehead.</p>
<p>Patton smiled at how well Logan knew him, nodding slightly. "Yeah," he breathed.</p>
<p>He felt Logan nod, but the other man didn't make any move to release Patton. Sighing quietly, Patton tilted his head up to see Logan's face, frowning softly when he saw his brow furrowed.</p>
<p>"I'll be back in fifteen minutes, and if it'll take longer, I'll text," Patton murmured softly, kissing Logan's chin. "I'll be okay."</p>
<p>Logan looked down and met Patton's eyes as he spoke, and he reluctantly loosened his grip with a sigh. Patton pulled back a couple of inches and gently cupped Logan's cheek, rubbing gentle circles on the skin under his thumb.</p>
<p>"I promise to come back if it's really bad," he said quietly, hoping to ease Logan's worries.</p>
<p>Logan leaned into Patton's touch and a whisper of a smile appeared. "Very well," he whispered, and Patton couldn't hold back a giggle when Logan turned his face and kissed his palm.</p>
<p>"I'll be back before you know it," Patton reassured, leaning in and giving Logan's lips a quick kiss.</p>
<p>Before either of them could say anything else, Patton got out of bed and headed to the entryway of the apartment after throwing on a t-shirt and shorts. He quickly pulled on his sneakers and made sure to grab his phone and apartment key before heading out the door, determined to find out if everything was okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, um, it's been almost 2 months since I published anything on here, and I can't help but feel like I'm letting all of you down. It's as if I just suddenly stopped thinking of ideas for stories, new or existing, and I hate it. I feel like I'm losing my touch. </p>
<p>I don't want to be an author that disappears for months and then updates a singular story, but I feel like that's what's happening. And, like, I don't want to abandon these stories. I have ideas for them and I want to share those ideas, but life's gotten crazy with a mix of school, depression, and getting a job. </p>
<p>Like, whenever I have a drop of free time, the last thing on my mind is writing, but then I'll remember that I haven't updated in a long time as I'm lying in bed, and I feel so horrible and guilty.</p>
<p>This isn't me saying I'm done on here, but, unless I can get my shit together, updates will probably be few and far between for all stories.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 🍃Chapter 5🍃</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>TW: suspicious behavior, one (1) swear, unsympathetic Janus</b>
</p><p>The nerves didn't appear until Patton was standing in the elevator as it ascended to the fourth floor. As the elevator dinged and opened to the fourth floor, Patton took a deep breath before exiting, one hand nervously fidgeting with the edge of his shirt.</p><p>As he walked down the hall, Patton spotted Janus slip into the stairwell at the far end of the hallway, the door slamming closed behind him. Patton let out a relieved breath, glad that he wouldn't have to face Janus at all. Even though they had only met once, Patton couldn't shake a bad feeling about the man.</p><p>Coming to a stop in front of the door to Virgil's apartment, Patton gently knocked on the door, remembering how Virgil flinched whenever Patton was loud. He only had to wait a few moments before he heard quiet footsteps approach the door, the door opening a few seconds later.</p><p>"P-patton?" Virgil asked with wide eyes when he saw who was at the door.</p><p>Patton smiled softly. "It's me, kiddo," he said, taking in Virgil's appearance. A clearly oversized patchwork hoodie was zipped up to Virgil's chin, and the younger man had the hoodie pulled up. Virgil's bangs were covering one of his eyes, and his hands were shoved into the pockets of his hoodie. "I wanted to check on you. I heard some loud crashes coming from up here along with some raised voices."</p><p>Virgil visibly tensed when Patton said the last bit, curling in on himself. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about," he said hurriedly. "It must have been the wind knocking a branch against your window. I didn't hear anything."</p><p>Patton frowned. "Are you sure?" he asked. "You can tell me if something's wrong."</p><p>Virgil shook his head. "N-no, everything's fine," he said. "T-thanks for stopping by, b-but I have to go."</p><p>Patton watched as the door closed and let out a sigh as he turned away from the door. Before he could take a step, Patton flinched when his name was called out. Turning around, he saw Janus marching towards him, looking rather upset.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Janus asked harshly, his voice nothing like the smooth baritone it was the previous day.</p><p>"I was just checking to see if everything's okay," Patton said with as natural of a smile as he could muster. "I thought I heard a crash up here. I'm actually leaving."</p><p>"Good," Janus growled, stepping into Patton's personal space. "Because everything is fine. Leave us the fuck alone."</p><p>With that, Janus pushed the door open and slammed it shut in Patton's face. As soon as the door was closed, Patton let out a shaky breath and quickly walked to the elevator, wanting to talk to Logan about what happened.</p><p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
</p><p>When Patton walked into his and Logan's apartment, he was still shaken by the interaction he had with Virgil and Janus. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Logan walk out of the bedroom as he was taking his shoes off.</p><p>"You're back," Logan said sleepily, and Patton jumped slightly, looking up at Logan.</p><p>"Oh, hi, Lolo," he said as calmly as he could, toying with the bottom of his shirt. "Were you up waiting for me?"</p><p>Logan walked up to Patton and took his hand, gently rubbing his knuckles. "You are fidgeting with your shirt," he stated gently. "That is one of your nervous habits. Is everything all right?"</p><p>Patton bit his lip and dropped his head onto Logan's shoulder. "I don't know," he mumbled into Logan's sleep shirt, relaxing slightly when Logan kissed his head. "I'm worried about Virgil."</p><p>"Virgil?" Logan asked, and Patton chuckled, remembering that Logan didn't know his name.</p><p>"That's the name of the new tenant upstairs," Patton explained. "He's living there with his boyfriend, Janus."</p><p>Patton felt more than heard Logan's hum of acknowledgment. "And what has you worried about Virgil?"</p><p>Patton bit his lip. "Virgil opened the door, and he had a hoodie zipped up to the bottom of his chin, and the hood was up," Patton explained. "His bangs were also covering one of his eyes, and his hands were in the pockets. H-he looked so scared when I said I heard the crashes and them talking. A-and then as I was leaving, J-Janus was walking back to their apartment and asked why I was there. H-he said to l-leave them t-the f-frick alone..."</p><p>Patton buried his face in Logan's neck as he got further in his explanation. A shaky breath escaped him when Logan carded his fingers through Patton's hair.</p><p>"I understand why that worries you, darling," Logan said gently, kissing Patton's head. "But we can't jump to conclusions based on one interaction. Let's go to bed and talk about this more once we've slept."</p><p>Patton hummed and yawned, nodding slightly. "Okay."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, y'all, I am very surprised that I'm finished with this chapter and publishing it today. I was fully prepared to get writer's block and not get this done until, like, April.</p><p>Anyways, the plot thickens. What do you think is going to happen next????</p><p>Until next time,<br/>Take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals!!!</p><p>~death_ by_fanfic</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've had this in drafts for, like, almost two months, I'm so excited to finally post it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>